mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Nefarious
Professor Nefarious is the Sleuth's arch-enemy. Despite being a criminal genius, he believes the Sleuth is a genius detective, never realizing that the Sleuth is totally clueless and that the Sleuth's assistant Mickey Mouse is the one who actually foils him. Professor Nefarious sees himself as a "teacher of crime" for his three henchmen-pupils Fliplip, Sidney and Armadillo. Their hideout is a rundown townhouse with the words "University of Criminal Sciences" written on its front door. While Nefarious is reasonably smart (although his own megalomania sometimes hinders his plans), his three accomplices are thoroughly inept comical villains. Mickey and the Sleuth imprison the gang at the end of each story, although Nefarious himself generally manages to escape. Appearances * ''The Case of the Pea Soup Burglaries ''(1975) * ''The Great Winks Robbery ''(1975) * ''The Great Violin Case ''(1975) * ''The Case Of The Closet Deposit ''(1975) * ''The Glasgow Cannonball ''(1976) * ''20,000 Leaks Under The Sea ''(1976) * ''The Case of the Wax Dummy ''(1977) * ''The Marching Band ''(1978) * ''Professor Nefárius Volta A Atacar ''(1978) * ''Mummies And Dummies ''(1979) * ''Sleuth's Mysterious Mission ''(1979) * ''The Indian Jewelry Case ''(1979) * ''Here! Hold This! ''(1979) * ''A Case Of Too Many Sleuths ''(1979) * ''The Great Diamond Heist ''(1979) * ''The Elevator Caper ''(1979) * ''The Case Of The Sticky Stickups ''(1979) * ''Hound Of Piccadilly Square ''(1979) * ''Larceny Begins At Home ''(1979) * ''The Old Shell Game ''(1980) * ''Goon To The Moon ''(1980) * ''Bird Watching's For The Birds ''(1980) * ''Out To Launch ''(1980) * ''Mickey And The Sleuth ''(1980) * ''The Great Motor Car Race ''(1980) * ''The Brighton Beach Mystery ''(1980) * ''The Great Getaway ''(1980) * ''The Great Airship Robbery ''(1980) * ''Guest Pests ''(1980) * ''The Deceptive Detective ''(1980) * ''A Flop At The Opera ''(1980) * ''The Great Film Flim-flam ''(1980) * ''Two Heads Are Better Than One ''(1980) * ''The Case Of The Cruise ''(1980) * ''The Great Snow Job ''(1980) * ''The Chicken That Laid The Golden Egg ''(1980) * ''Giddey-Up Woe ''(1981) * ''Midsummer Night's Scheme ''(1981) * ''How Not To Rob A Train ''(1981) * ''Fiddling Around ''(1981) * ''The Case of the Magic Lamp ''(1981) * ''The Day Time Stopped ''(1981) * ''A Dummy Dilemma ''(1981) * ''Tea and Larceny ''(1981) * ''The Great Money Moving Mixup ''(1981) * ''Down To The Sea With Drips ''(1981) * ''The Great Bungled Boat Race ''(1981) * ''The Big Bank Bungle ''(1981) * ''Goon with the Wind ''(1981) * ''Mums The Word ''(1981) * ''Cricket Is a Wicket Game ''(1981) * ''The Great London Marathon ''(1981) * ''The Flighty Flier ''(1982) * ''Flummoxed Fox Hunt ''(1982) * ''Bows and Error ''(1982) * ''Clockwork Mickey ''(1982) * ''Os 30 Anos Da Revista Mickey ''(1982) * ''The Caper That Was A Burst ''(1983) * ''Black Cats Are Good Luck ''(1983) * ''The Brighton Beach Bungle ''(1983) * ''Flying Saucer Apprentice ''(1983) * ''My Buzzer Didn't Buzz ''(1983) * ''Just A Poor Old Detective ''(1983) * ''The Counterfeit Crook ''(1983) * ''The Shakespeare Manuscript ''(1983) * ''The Case Of The Counterfeit Crumpets ''(1983) * ''Graduation Day ''(1984) * ''Os Ditados Do Tio Patinhas ''(1984) * ''The Great Crate Mystery ''(1984) * ''The Squares Of Trafalgar ''(1984) * ''The Kipper Caper ''(1984) * ''Bowling For Scholars ''(1984) * ''Library Loot ''(1984) * ''On The Bony Bony Banks Of Loch Lomon ''(1984) * ''Hard Times For The Professor ''(1984) * ''Ink-Orporated ''(1984) * ''The Missing Money ''(1984) * ''Funny Money ''(1984) * ''Vaudeville Is Back - For A Short Time ''(1985) * ''Sculpture Skulduggery ''(1985) * ''The Pearl Diver ''(1985) * ''Tomb It May Concern ''(1985) * ''The Robot Caper ''(1985) * ''All Is Not Gold That Litters ''(1985) * ''The Mystery Of The Missing Motor ''(1986) * ''Ben Hur's Chariot License ''(1988) * ''The Purse Snatcher ''(1989) * ''Diamonds and Jelly Beans ''(1989) * ''The Television Caper ''(1990) * ''Sleuth's Silk Socks ''(1990) Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Adults